Forever Lost
by Lil' Dragon
Summary: A/U Eimur is one of the Lost Twenty Jedi to break away from the order. Now, he must rejoin to help a friend in need fight the Empire.(crappy summary.) { some slash}
1. Enter Eimur

Title: Forever Lost (Part 1/? of Chapter 1/3) Summary: Eimur Ragaski was one of the few Jedi to break away from the Order. But now, many years after the fall of the Republic and the Clone War, Eimur is on the run from the Empire and hopes to take refuge of Tatooine. Unfortunately, when he receives a call from an old acquantice, nothing could prepare him for the adventure he was about to embark upon. Genre: Star Wars Ratings: A/U, cursing, violence, Han/Eimur slash, but NO sex. Time Period: Mention of episodes 1-3, starts with Episode 4 Disclaimer: My Chars are MY possesion, and my possesion ONLY!! Everybody else belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd., and ONLY them. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while.  
  
He sighed boredly, tapping his fingers on one of the round tables inside the Mos Eisley Cantina with the beat of the tune which the ever-present band was playing. The force seemed a tad disturbed as of late, showing that something significant would be happening in the future. The wanderer wasn't quite sure wether it was the near future or not, but he was fairly certain that whatever happened would be for the best and wouldn't put the universe even deeper into turmoil. 'If only the poor guy had listened to his teachers, none of this woulda happened...' he thought with a small sigh and a brief shake of his head. With a glance at his galactic timer, he sighed more heavily and rested his head upon his now crossed arms. Eirum had been awaiting the arrival of an old friend of his who had suddenly contacted him that very day and had asked the rarely seen wanderer, who had just happened to be on Tatooine at the time, to meet him here, in this disgusting pothole literally dripping with deceit and trickery. It was rare that he even think about comming to a place such as this, but the tone in his companion's voice had seemed urgent. "Hey, you! No driods! They'll have to stay outside!" yelled the barkeeper at a few newcomers, causing Eimur to raise his head and blink at the new arrivals. 'Finally!!' he thought, up-nodding towards the older man in the group when he met his gaze. The two driods which had caused the brief uproar had, indeed, gone back outside, undoubtably planning on waiting a short time, or they would have argued more. He smiled at the two approaching humans, and beconned for them to take a seat. The eldest of the pair immediately took a seat, while his younger- that face looked incredibly farmilliar to him- companion joined at a more cautious pace. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting here for nearly an hour," he reprimanded, though his tone suggested that he was teasing. "My, my. You have, indeed, changed little over the past... How many years?" Obi Wan Kenobi replied, his tone mildly happy, though there was an underlying urgency in his tone. "Twenty. Now, you must be in a hurry. What is it you need from me?" "A ship, if you can get one. That, and yourself." "Is that all? Well, you're in luck, my friend. There's a smuggler on the far end of the bar, don't know his name, but he just got back from a recent mission. He'll probably be up to gettin you outta here quickly enough. Besides, I don't have a ship, and little money to buy transport, so I'll go with you, no prob. The question now is, what are you guys doing, exactly?" Obi Wan smiled before shaking his head, eyes glinting with remembrance. "You are the same, ambitious man who I fought next to all those years ago. We are going to a planet called Alderaan, and I need your services, Eimur, to help me train this lad. His name is Luke Skywalker." Eimur blinked in surprise, his eyes widening before he glanced at the young man sitting quietly next to Obi Wan. So THAT's why he had looked so farmiliar! A broad grin suddenly broke out upon his face before he started chuckling slightly at the irony of it all. "Well, well, well.... I never thought I'd see another Skywalker again in my lifetime. Well, I've only had a couple pupils, but I should be able to train him well enough. I'm hoping you both have lightsabers?" Eimur seemed to be almost ecstatic about training another Jedi; it had been nearly two hundred years since he had had a padawan to train. "Hold on a second... What do you mean 'another Skywalker?'" Luke finally spoke up, his voice clear and unwavering, though the young man seemed quite shy. "Oh. I almost forgot to introduce my friend. Luke, this is Eimur Ragaski, a great Jedi in his time," answered Obi Wan, grinning slightly under his white beard. "Pleasure. I know about your family, Luke, 'cus I knew your father. Great man, your father..." He glanced at Obi Wan out of the corner of his eye before sighing and shaking his head, sinking back into the cushioned seat. "Those were the good 'ol days..." "Well, I had better go and talk to that smuggler. You two can stay and chat if you wish," inserted Obi Wan, standing and already beginning to stride towards where the other Jedi had indicated earlier. "Have fun." replied Eimur, smirking. When the other Jedi had reached the table that a gruff looking smuggler and a large Wookie were sitting leisurely at, the wandering Jedi returned his gaze to the young man across from him, his long, sapphire colored hair tumbling across his shoulders despite its confining ponytail. "So, Luke, what do you want to ask me?" "You're good. I can tell. Just like old Ben over there. Is this what all Jedi are like?" he asked, slight awe in his voice. "Most of them, yes. It depends on their skills using the force. Every Jedi can use the force. It's only the truly dedicated ones that get as skilled as Obi Wan. Yes... My Master held him in high esteem, yes he did..." "That's interesting... I suppose the Jedi are a dying legend now, though." "That's what it seems to the younger generation, but I know people who sincerely think the Jedi will return with great momentum. I, personally, think it may happen someday." "Did all Jedi work for the old Republic back then? I mean... There were 'rogue' Jedi who didn't follow orders, weren't there?" "...There were a few... The lost twenty, they were called..." Eimur whispered softly, eyes slightly downcast. "Were... were you one of them...?"Luke asked timidly. Eimur was about to answer when Obi Wan returned, placing his hands on the table to draw their attention. "I've gotten passage on the ship of a smuggler named Han Solo. We'll be leaving shortly, so I suggest you sell your speeder for the highest price you can, Luke." "...I understand..." ~*~ Meanwhile... on a planet called Ythgah... "Kenotahn! We leave shortly. If Eimur were still alive, he would have contacted you by now. He was obviously overcome by the Empirial troups which unexpectantly veered towards Tattoine. His death is-"began a tall, burly pilot, his four arms gesturing wildly. "Quiet! You speak of him as if he has been killed, yet he has not. You are a fool to believe that one of the most renowned of the lost ones to be killed so easily. It is no simple feat to destroy a Jedi of his prowess. Besides, I still feel his presense strong within the force. Master Eimur is quite alive." snapped Kenotahn, his deep blue robes whipping about him in the severe wind of an appraoching summer storm. "Now get onboard. We should be on our way to Courascant." "Y, yes sir." the burly alien stammered quickly lumbering away as fast as he could. Kenotahn Dramath returned his gaze to the sea crashing far below as the storm began to gain momentum. He turned his gaze to the dark, onyx sky above and shook his head, a flash of amber, cat-like eyes shinning from underneath his hood before he strode swiftly towards his awaiting ship and the path which would take him as close to his friend as he could manage. 'I pray that you do not require my aid, Eimur...' ~*~ Eimur sighed heavily, hands behind his head, as he rocked back and forth on his heels, watching Han and Chewbaca continue to prepare their ship, the Millenium Falcon, for liftoff. He always got bored easily, and waiting for fifteen minutes with nothing to do but watch repairs and preparations sure was dull. With a roll of his eyes at a sarcastic remark thrown at him from the smuggler's direction, he padded over to where he was having trouble reaching a device which had fallen into the hull of the large ship. "Sorry, bud, but, considering you have those almighty Jedi powers, you can probably get that device for me, eh?" Han sneered, moving away from the area to allow the fifteenth member of the lost twenty room to work. "Whatever, smuggler. I am not a Jedi, even if I was trained in the arts. This job is far too easy however..." Eimur shot back, moving his hand over the area of the lost object. The tool immediately jittered briefly against the bottom of the deep compartment before flinging to his hand where he handed it smugly over to a stunned Han. "Be more careful." The ex-Jedi strode away, quite aware of the other man's gaze upon his back. He felt, more than saw, Han shake his head before returning to his work, flinging cautious glances in the older man's direction every so often. Eimur rolled his eyes before removing his lightsaber from his belt, touching the modified saber admiringly, considering he hadn't used it for quite some time. He ignited the blade, leaving the modified expansion prongs still latched at the side, gazing intently at the pale yellow blade in remembrance. Eimur once again felt Han's surprised gaze on him and he laughed, swinging the blade slightly. "It has been quite some time since I used this baby..." He flicked his wrist slightly, spinning the glowing blade in an arc. "I'm, in a way, hoping for a fight. What about you, Mister Solo?" "Uh... Yeah, I suppose... Though only if the odds are good," muttered the pilot, returning to his work and grumbling quietly, though not quietly enough that Eimur's Geelan ears didn't hear, that this Jedi was asking for trouble. "I am, no I'm begging for it. The last fight I was in was in the Clone Wars, you know..." "Damn Jedi senses to Hell!" Cursed the smuggler before an audiable thunk and cry of pain was heard, causing the rogue Jedi to chuckle. "It's not funny, dammit! Damn... all this because of a renegade Jedi with a cocky attitude..." "What, don't like a dose of your own medicine, Han?" "Shut UP!" Chewbaca chose that moment to thud loudly down the ramp, his feet causing just enough noise to cause both men to look at him. The Wookie grunted a few things, waving his arms before going back inside, ducking under one of the lower bars. Eimur laughed while Solo's scowl merely deepened. "Yeah, Solo... Be nice to me!" "Shut up..." the smuggler grumbled, continuing to work, but, upon accomplishing his task, turned to watch the graceful Jedi fight and invisible enemy with his pale lightsaber, parrying and thrusting as if he were truly fighting some unseen foe. Han was lost to the world as he watched, his fingers twitching as if in anticipation of holding a saber of their own and becoming the foe which was not there. He watched every move intently, but most of all, he watched the Jedi's face. It had a graceful beauty all its own, with a sterness that came from a need to defend or strike against an enemy. Of course, he saw the brief and well hidden glances cast in his direction, but seemed to take no notice, hoping the Jedi would approach him on the situation. The lightsaber seemed to be a marvelous tool indeed, unable to fire bolt like a blaster, but able to reflect them back at a foe if needed. Han suddenly realised he wanted to know more about the Jedi and their traditions; how to use a lightsaber, their culture, and even about just Eimur himself. It was a hobby which would grow eventually over time, though he did not realise it. Finally, Eimur suddenly stopped, his lightsaber flicking off before he rose from his stance, sliding the weapon inside his belt before turning to face Han, his eyes boring into the other man. He had known the smuggler's eyes to be upon him, and it had been slightly unnerving. He had seen looks like that before, and he did not like nor appreciate them. What right did others have to his past? It was his, after all, and his alone to view and enjoy. "Did you enjoy watching me?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer that may come. "I've just never seen a Jedi in action before." the smuggler replied, his eyes still slightly wide from awe, his mask of mocking sarcasm gone for the moment. "Now you have, though I am hardly the best in existance. Why are you so interested in us? I thought you disbelieved our existance." As soon as he had said it, Eimur mentally smacked himself for saying it. "I did. But, you're material proof, I spose... It's just weird that such an old culture still exists..." Eimur was about to answer before he turned slightly just as the door to the hangar opened, Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke entering and, without a word, bording the Falcon. After they had gone, the ex-Jedi returned his glance toward Han, his eyes stoic and devoid of the odd mix of emotions swirling within him. "If you wish to ask me more, do so in private. I do not wish to speak about my past around a renowned member of the Jedi Order. Kenobi does not enjoy my presence I'm afraid. Designate a time, and I'll come to your qaurters." "Aight..." muttered the pilot as he boarded his ship, soon followed by Chewbaca. Eimur sighed, shacking his head at the unpredictable young man before also boarding the ship in a sweep of blue robes which he had taken a liking to as of late. He seated himself in the common area with the two droids from earlier, buckling one of the restraining belts around his waist before beginning a quite inteligent conversation with the droid who called himself C-3PO. Suddenly, the Jedi narrowed his eyes just as they jumped into hyperspace. 'Was that.... Anakin? Why would he be in this part of space..? There's something Obi Wan is keeping from me...' ~*~ His deep blue robes billowed behind him as he strode towards the communication station on Corascant. The glances cast at him by people wandering the streets were not noticed, for his purpose was of the utmost importance to the organization known as the Rebellion. The proximity of the Empire's forces left him relying on one person; Eimur Ragaski. The youthful Herlaiqin pulled back the the hood of his robes upon reaching the safe confines of the elevator shaft which was steadily lifting him to his destination, revealing a flash of silver, short cut hair pulled back slightly into a small ponytail, a braid trailing down the right side of his face and onto his shoulder as well. His amber, cat-like eyes chanced a glance outside of the transparisteel tube, spotting the would-be assasin that had been following him all morning, searching for an opening to enflict the fatal blow upon the Padawan. He sneered slightly in disgust before returning his gaze to the dreerily grey walls before him, awaiting his stop. Kenotahn sighed in relief when the doors slid open and nobody looked up at him at all, paying him no heed. Striding down the halls to the main office, many smiled and waved joyously, for it had been a while since they had seen him, especially in these dangerous times. He caught one of the secretaries scuttling about by the arm and asked her to inform the manager of his arrival. "Alright, Tannie..." She grinned brightly, bustling off down the hall and leaving a flustered Kenotahn behind. "I told you not to call me that!!" he called after her, slightly indignantly, since he was now over twenty five. "I know!" The irritated Padawan sat on one of the waiting chairs with a huff, his eyes rolling slightly in exaspiration. "I swear... I'm not the child they believe me to be..." He glanced up sharply when he sensed a disturbance in the force before quickly raising his hand before his face and stopping a dart from implanting itself in his throat. He scowled, noting his carelessness before carefully placing the toxic dart in one of the many hidden pouches within his robes. He then easily cast a force thrust in the direction of his ever-trailing assasin, knocking him free of his hand hold upon the building and sending him plumeting down onto the awaiting streets. Kenotahn sighed heavily before sitting back in his seat, closing his eyes. "I hate killing things. Why can't people just leave me alone?" he muttered, guilt evident in his tone. "Becuase, Kenotahn, you are the last of the Jedi and have many enemies," came a slightly garbled voice from close to his ear. The young Padawan started slightly before growling slightly, touching the miniature communicator in his ear slightly. Taking the remote microphone from his pocket, he placed it carefully between two of his fingers and positioning it before his mouth. He glared death at the metal piece briefly before replying, "Dammit, don't do that." "Sorry, my young apprentice, but we have more urgent things to move on to..." ~*~ "Like what? You're the one who dissapeared off the charts without word, not me." came the hauty retort from the com unit. Eimur sighed, leaning back again the wall he was standing before, before shaking his head slightly; this young man was impossible at times. "Listen, Kenotahn. I was called by an old friend of mine from the Order. I'm on a mission with him, and I am training Jedi, so calm down," reprimanded the ex-master to the Padawan. "I understand. How long will you be delayed? Master Yoda wishes to speak with us again." "I will be there as soon as I can get there. I will bring a pupil for him to train soon enough. Tell him that it will be a while before I manage to get to communicate with him. There's is much I need to teach yet." "Yes, Master. Oh, by the way, I have a question. Do you believe I am ready to be a Jedi? May I undertake the trials?" asked the Padawan through the com link, sounding quite sincere. Eimur smiled faintly at the youth's determination to live up to his Master's expectations. "Yes. I just have not had time to arrange a trial for you." "Thank you, Master Eimur. I must be going. They'll trace me if I stay in contact much longer." "I understand. May the force be with you, Kenotahn." "And you, Master Eimur." Eimur immediately ended the transmition, placing the transmitter in his pocket and grinning slightly in the memory of Kenotahn when he was younger, so eager to learn and to please... He had been adorable to say the least, and he wondered jokingly what had happened. He searched the force for Han Solo, moving towards where he was sitting in the cockpit alone. 'Good.' he thought. 'I wish to speak with him in private anyway.' He reached the entrance quickly enough, keying for it open before stepping inside, immediately taking a seat next to a startled Han. He reclined back slightly in the chair, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He sensed the other man's confused gaze upon him, as if asking what the Jedi wanted. Eimur immediately opened his eyes, turning them towards the smuggler, and answering the question. "You said you wanted to know more. Here I am. Ask me all you wish." Han Solo steeled his nerves slightly before ask he did. The pilot first began asking about the basics, not wishing to pry into the Jedi's past quite yet. He asked about the lightsaber and use of the force first, seeming quite interested in the skills which Jedi-hood offered. Then, when there was little more to discuss on that topic, he moved on to the past; to the Clone Wars. "The accursed war, eh? I saw many good Jedi fall in that war. Yes, many good Jedi... Including Luke's father, Anakin..."he stopped short as the door slid open and Luke walked in, angrily taking one of the seats and glowering at the back of Eimur's head. Han growled slightly in frustration before returning his gaze to the master Jedi beside him. He shrugged, picking up the magazine he had put down before the long session of speaking between them. Eimur immediately stood and strode down the hall towards his sleeping quarters. He sat down on the firm bed his eyes distant as he went over what Han had wanted to know. The Jedi grinned slowly to himself before smiling broadly. "Well, well! I have aquired a candidate for my new Padawan!" 


	2. Darth Cloudious

Title: Forever Lost (Part 2/? of Chapter 1/3) Part Title: Darth Cloudious Summary: Eimur Ragaski was one of the few Jedi to break away from the Order. But now, many years after the fall of the Republic and the Clone War, Eimur is on the run from the Empire and hopes to take refuge of Tatooine. Unfortunately, when he receives a call from an old acquantice, nothing could prepare him for the adventure he was about to embark upon. Alter Fic Summary: Ramious Dulmarr has been tortured and raped most of his life to keep him in check. He is one of the greatest leaders in the Empire, his strategies flowing perfectly and flawlessly. However, he despises the Empire and hopes to rebel. What happens when a Jedi Padawan stoes aboard his ship and offers him both freedom and mental peace in exchange for his friendship? Genre: Star Wars Ratings: A/U, cursing, slash, violence, mention of rape/abuse/child molestation, a tad OOC. Time Period: Mention of episodes 1-3, starts with Episode 4 Disclaimer: My Chars are MY possesion, and my possesion ONLY!! Everybody else belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd., and ONLY them. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while.  
  
Fiery, ruby red eyes glared at the wrechage of a moisture farm which had burned to the ground on his order. His extremely short, except for the two, long braids draping before his ears, forest green hair was now dusty, and appeared to be a lighter color. The young man scowled before turning on his heel and sliding into the back seat of a speeder which he used for such trips. He signalled boredly for the driver to head to Mos Eisley, following what few leads they had gotten. "I hate this miserable mudball. Get us to that damned city as fast as possible," Ramious growled at the unfortunate driver. "Yes sir." the driver commented automatically, picking up speed. The irritable young man reclined back in his seat, his permanent scowl set in place as the journey continued. He knew it would take at least two hours to get there, at least. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, knowing that he would, once again, have to experience his tortured past in the dream world. He shrugged, slipping into a deep slumber. ~*~ He groaned softly, feeling the hot, wet blood trail down his thighs and drip to the floor bellow with a sickening sound echoing throuout the chamber. The fifteen year old gazed at his master with cool, calculative eyes, scanning the man's expression in hope he could figure out the reason for such large amounts of pain and torment. He shook his head, letting his feet drop from beneath him, giving them a small time of rest while he let his shackled hands hold up his body. Ramious' blood went cold as he heard the chilling, sadistic laughter of his master, Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the dreaded Empire. The youth cringed back slightly as his master decended the steps before the old man stood directly in front of his nude apprentice. "Ramious... Do you fear me?" His voice was chilling, causing the very insides of the poor young man before him to churn unpleasantly. "Y-yes, M-master Sidious..." whimpered the tortured youth, his body shaking slightly along with his voice. "Good, good... I will let you down now. Then you will retrieve your clothing from the gaurds and return to your command ship, understood?" "Y..yes, my lord..." "Good... You learn well, my young apprentice..." ~*~ He started awake gasping slightly for breath. He quickly glanced about for the gaurds, but noticed that they were conversing a few feet away, leaning against the entrance to their hangar. Ramious sighed softly in relief. His personal gaurds had grown accustomed to his contsant nightmares and wisely let him be whenever they occured. The dark Jedi silently praised them for their work, and decided that he'd give them a raise upon returning to the command ship. With a steady sigh, he ran his fingers through his thick hair, realising he, once again, had to cut it within reasonable lengths. He climbed out of the speeder, walking towards the officers who were, now, standing alert. With a swift command they dashed inside the hangar, beginning to prepare the shuttle for lift-off. His head snapped to the side, suddenly when he caught sight of farmiliar, blue robes, splaying in the breeze. He watched the the man for a short while before his object in sudden interest turned and caught his glance, nodding slightly in thanks. Ramious watched him go, reclining against the speeder casually, despite the uneasy glances cast at him by the passer-bys. "I'll let you go this time, Eimur Ragaski..." he murmured softly, his mouth twitching in a faint smirk. "I still need your help." ~*~ The shuttle ride was dull and boring, just like any before it, leaving him to sit and ponder his memories and thoughts. The wretched memories had continued on long past the time when Emperor had stopped such 'sessions', but the dark lord had left his mark, indeed he had. Ramious' will was broken, collared and leeshed by Darth Sidious, and was easily manipulated to the evil leader's will. He wanted to rebel, hell, he'd been plotting to for quite some time, but every time he prepared to act upon his thoughts, the fear of the Emperor finding him, of the repeated rapes and beatings that would undoubtably ensue, were enough to quell such thoughts. The young man drew in a long, depressed sigh as he sensed the presence of his dark lord. What had he done this time? He didn't know, he never did, but it was always his fault, and he had to be punished severely for it. Ramious wondered, briefly, if Anakin, no, Vader, had gone through the same torture and punishment, and, at the same time, cast that idea aside. Of course he hand't! It was foolish to think so, considering that Sidious always referred to Anakin as 'My Friend', or 'Lord Vader' opposed to him who he often preferred the name 'Boy', or just 'Darth Cloudious'; Ramious detested both with a vengeance. He did, in fact, appreciate that he was allowed to wear what he wished, but strongly disliked his chambers, which he forbade any to enter. There was, of course, a large communications screen in the same location that Vader's would be, and there was, indeed, a quite comfortable seat before it, but the rest was a nightmare. The objects within that room kept him away from it, leaving him to communicate with his officers, who he was not quite a strict with a Vader was. He enjoyed speaking with his generals about tactics and strategy, things he had never had a chance to learn as a child, since he was busy being trained and... doing other things. Upon learning from his various commanders, he had also become one of the most respected leaders in the Empire. Most soldiers were joyous when assigned to his fleet, considering he very rarely killed an officer, unless it was for treason. Ramious took pride in this. The young man hated the Empire and its morals of 'Gain power no matter what the cost.' It tainted his way of thinking and blurred his vision slightly from the truth. Of course, the Empire was controlled by the Emperor, and the Emperor alone, so it didn't really matter what you believed, it was always disproved by the emperor, and, as many soldiers who he considered heavy ass-kissers would say, 'The Emperor is ALWAYS right.' Ramious was drawn suddenly from his thoughts as one of his gaurds glanced back at him and informed the young man of their arrival at the command ship. He nodded and sighed, slipping further back into his chair as he saw the docking bay draw nearer and nearer, until they were finally inside the docking bay. He groaned softly to himself when he noticed both Vader and the Emperor were on board and were comming to escort him from his shuttle, drawing the attention of his most loyal gaurd, Griggs. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. Ramious had told the soldier, and ONLY him about what had happened in his past, just so he had someone to talk to. The slightly younger man was a savior at times, and the dark Jedi appreciated his gaurd's concern. "I'm fine, Griggs. Inform the commander that I may be late for today's meeting. I have business to attend to..." "Yessir." He felt the slight jolt as the craft settled and then stood, heading towards exit ramp as it slowly came down and finally touched the floor of the docking bay. As he strode down the ramp, his two personal gaurd behind him, blaster rifles held at ready, he saw Sidious slowly appraoch, Vader close on his tail. He stepped off the ramp finally and appraoched them, steeling his nerves as he stopped before them, bowing in respect before nodding to his commander to disperse the company that had arrived respectfly to line up for show. "Hello, Emperor Sidious, Lord Vader. Your presence here is a very pleasent surprise, how may I help you?" Ramious asked, seeming quite cheerful; he knew how to act both in body and mind on these occassions. "Good day, Lord Cloudious," began Vader, the only person in the upper ranks who actually respected him with that title."Was your search for the pod a success?" Ramious replied to this as soon as they began marching towards the bridge by drawing a restraining bolt from his pocket and holding it up for them to see. "We found this near the wrechage. It seems there were two droids, judging by the tracks left. We traced them through a band of local droid dealers called Jawas to a moisture farm. From the farmers' information we traced them to Mos Eisley, but the droids had been taken aboard a ship called the Millenium Falcon and had left a short while before we got there." "I see... You have done well, Cloudious," piped in the Emperor. "We will find this Millenium Falcon and will interrogate all those we find on board. I want those plans found!!" "Yes, sir. I will send my fleet to search for this ship at once," replied Ramious, bowing his head slightly in respect. "If it is your lordship's wish, that is." "And I will keep alert at the Death Star. If the plans reach the Rebellion, they may find a weak point in our defenses,"added Vader, nodding his masked head in emphasis. They all stopped shortly after the Emperor's abrupt halt. He then turned and walked towards Ramious' shuttle slowly. "I will return to the headquarters on Courascant... You two... Plan the defense of the Empire well..." "Yes M'lord." Both Ramious and Anakin replied simultaneously before turning and walking towards the bridge of the ship, entering the lift and glancing at one another before Ramious tapped in a floor code and the doors slid shut as the lift travelled slowly upwards. "You did well. Your fear is becoming less and less aparent." "...Thank you." Ramious sighed softly, leaning against the support bars lining the inside of the tube. His eyes slowly slid shut and his shoulders slumped slightly. He allowed the weight of all the activities which had transpired in his life show around very few, keeping his strong and cocky facade as an ever- durable mask he could slip on and off. Vader was one of the few people he would actually talk to about his problems. "The nightmares have become more frequent and unsettling. I need to be rid of such abomidable(sp?) visions so I can carry on my duties normaly." "I will speak with the Emperor. Perhaps I can manage to gain you leave to ease your mental troubles." "I would deeply apreciate that, Anakin. I do wish to go to my home planet of Crelia in the near future. It is quite wonderous and peaceful there..." "It must be... But right now you must focus, Ramious. I know your thoughts, and know that they lead to deceit and betrayal of the Emperor. I will not report or try to stop you, but I cannot help you either. You're on your own." "If I do rebel, you'll be my enemy, Vader." "I realise that, but you cannot allow that to cloud your judgement. Be strong, my Padawan." "I am no longer a weak child. I will stand on my own no matter what the cost, even if I must confront you and the Emperor." "Enough of such talk. Why not go to Courascant and refule? That way I could discuss these matters with the Emperor." The automatic doors of the chute suddenly slid open, allowing the two men to pass through them and onto the command deck. Ramious immediately gave orders to head to Courascant, knowing that trusting Anakin's advise was actually a safe move. He glanced at the radar officer as he began chattering excitedly with a soldier next to him. He nodded before looking at the Dark Jedi. "Sir, I believe we have found this Millenium Falcon. It just recently entered hyper space once again outside the Kloon system. The ship was heading to Alderaan." Ramious nodded before turning to Vader. "They're heading towards the Death Star. I give you permission to use a shuttle of your choosing to get there and warn your troops." "I agree with your reasonings, Master Cloudious. I will head there at once," answered Vader politely before turning on his heel and once again boarding the turbolift which almost immediately began to take him down to the docks once again. "Pause the leap into Hyper Space until Vader's shuttle has left." "Yessir." ~*~ Courascant. It was a horrid place in his memories. All the same, his ship needed to refule, and this was the closest place to do it. He sighed boredly in his chair inside his newly redone room which had been started and finished by the Emperor during his short trip to Tatooine. It had been over two hours since they had docked in the refuling bay, and the long wait was trying his nerves to the point of irritability. With a groan he rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to remove some of the stiffness there. He winced slightly when he felt a joint pop under his minstration, but soon forgot it when the tension slowly began to disipate. 'Oww....' he thought, his face twisted in a grimace as a second joint popped. Ramious immediately turned in his pale, white and black chair when the communication chimes sounded and he instantly activated the viewing screen. Admiral Pawtire appeared fuzzily and saluted him before continuing when the other man nodded his head for the officer to commence. "Sir, we have found a stowaway on board. What would you like us to do with him, Sir?" "Put him in an empty holding cell. Do not allow ANYONE but me into that cell.,"he replied, his eye twitching slightly and revealing his slight surprise. "Description?" "We have a hologram of him, M'lord. Would you like to view it?" "Yes." A few moments later, a hologram of a man in long robes, his eyes slitted in a cat-like fashion appeared. Ramious had to restrain himself from gaping. 'That idiot!! Why would he risk getting caught...?!' 


	3. Bloopers For Parts 1 and 2

Title: Forever Lost: Parody/Bloopers Warnings: comedy, parodies from many comedy movies summary: It's an angsty story. I decided that I should throw some humor in there. And yes, one of these scenes is Taken from Austin Powers 2... I just couldn't resist...  
  
Scene: Part 1/ Chapter 1 Eimur and Han in the Hangar  
  
Eimur: Whatever, smuggler. I am not a Jedi, even if I was trained in the arts. This job is far too easy however... *Moves his hand over the area of the lost object. The tool immediately jittered briefly against the bottom of the deep compartment before flinging upwards, startling him slightly and hitting him in the head.* Han: *laughing his ass off.* Eimur: DAMN!!! That hurt!!! Dammit, it's not funny, Harrison!!! Ohh... Ow... *touches head gingerly.* George Lucas: *snickers, waving for them to cut the tape.* Me: *snickers, shaking her head before switching off the camera.*  
  
Scene: Part 1/ Chapter 1 Eimur and Han in the Hangar Take 2  
  
Eimur: Whatever, smuggler. I am not a Jedi, even if I was trained in the arts. This job is far too easy however... *Moves his hand over the area of the lost object. The tool immediately jittered briefly against the bottom of the deep compartment before flinging upwards and to the left, smacking Han.* AH!! Han: Goddamit!!! You fucking did that on purpose!!! *tackles him and they begin rolling around on the ground.* You mother fucker...!!! George: *laughs his head off, clapping his hands.* Oh... that's good... Eimur: It's not my fault!!! *runs offstage, Harrison Ford close on his heels.* Me: *snickers, still behind the camera and shrugs before flicking it off.*  
  
Scene: Part 2/ Chapter 1 Ramious and Griggs in the shuttle  
  
Ramious: *groans.* Griggs: Sir, are you alright? *looks concerned.* Ramious: I'm fine, Griggs. Inform the commander that I may be late for today's meeting. I have business to attend to... Griggs: What kind of business? *snickers* Ramious: *wide eyes.* You fucking pervert!!! How can you even THINK that?! George: O.o... Why do I even hire these people...? Me: *laughs her ass off.* Because they're just SO awesome!!  
  
Scene: Part 2/ Chapter 1 The Chair  
  
Ramious: *immediately turned in his pale, white and black chair, only to blink in surprise when it began to jolt back and forth wildly.* AHH!!! This thing is possessed!!! Pawtire(in screen.): Uh... are you alright sir? Me: *laughing so hard it's hard to breathe.* Ramious: Dammmit!!! I've seen this somewhere before!!! Oh man... *crosses his eyes.* I'm getting queasy... George: *snorts, trying not to laugh.* Pawtire: Uh...Sir? Ramious: The power of Christ compels you!!! *kicks the inside of the chair.* Damn thing!!! Stoppit!!! Me: *coughs, still laughing.* That's rich!! Mike Meyers eat your heart out!! Ramious: Damn swivel chairs!! They never work in ANY movie!! George: CUT!! *laughs harder.* Me: *stops the camera, albeit reluctantly.* Aww... do I hafta?  
  
Scene: Part 2/ Chapter 1 A Stowaway?  
  
Officer: Sir, we have found a stowaway on board. What would you like us to do with him, Sir? Ramious: Put him in an empty holding cell. Do not allow ANYONE but me into that cell.... Good GOD that sounds wretched... *gags.* George: *smacks his forehead.* JUST SAY THE LINE!! *laughs.* Me: *snickers.* Oh come on... That was just classic... Eimur: ....He's worse than we were... Han: No kidding... Kenotahn: ...Damn that DID sound wretched... *snickers.* Ramious: I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS!!! George: CUT!! Me: *laughing her ass off but manages to shut the camera off.* Take seven is it? 


	4. Rebellion

Ratings: A/U, cursing, SLASHY PARTS IN THIS PART(Those with narrow minds, please try and ignore it and just read the story... Don't flame me, cus I'll just laugh at you.), violence, mention of rape/abuse/child molestation, a tad OOC, moves quickly and skips some parts in the story which I didn't change and you guys know what happened, long part. Disclaimer: My Chars are MY possesion, and my possesion ONLY!! Everybody else belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd., and ONLY them. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while.  
  
Kenotahn sighed softly in his meditative state, quite, almost unbearably, aware of the presence of the dark Jedi just opposite of him. The one called Darth Cloudious had been observing him for nearly a half an hour, and it was beginning to become nervewracking. Finally, the Jedi opened his striking golden eyes and gazed at the equally luminous eyes of the command ship's leader. "Yes?" he asked with a sigh, raking a hand through his untrimmed hair. "I was beginning to wonder if you had noticed my presence. Why are you on my ship?" Ramious was blunt and to the point; he didn't enjoy pleasantries as much as the other, patient leaders. "That is something I cannot tell." "Who the hell do you think you are, Kenotahn? If it involves your master, Eimur, then you needen't worry, since I was the one who allowed him to escape in the first place." "No kidding, Ramious. I kind of figured that. Fine, I'll tell you just so you'll let me be. I was hoping to go to the Death Star in an attempt to help Master Eimur. That is all." "He's infultrating the Death Star? The fool...!" There was slight surprise in Ramious' tone. "Yes. He instructed me in what to do if we should meet before he had a chance to contact you. Take this ship and help us! I know you want to rebel! This way, you can save the lives of many as well as gain your freedom!" "You're insane! I won't endanger my crew for my God damned wants and desires. Fuck yeah I want rebel, most everybody knows it, but I'm not putting the lives of my soldiers in danger!" "You're considerate. A fine quality that would make a fine Jedi of the light side... If you weren't so damned stubborn it'd be better, though. Think about it. You could end this war right here and now!" "Maybe. It's not as if I don't wanna take you up on your offer, I'm just not going to force my soldiers to their ultimate destruction." "Think it over. I'm sure you'll come to the correct decision." With that, Kenothan once again closed his eyes, and began to meditate. "Damn Jedi for their ability to cut off conversations..." muttered Ramious before unlocking the door and stepping out before locking it again, heading towards his own chambers, deeply immersed in his own thoughts. ~*~ Eimur was bored. It had been almost three hours since they had gone into hyper space, and there were very few people to talk to. Well, very few who wouldn't bite his head off for disturbing them. He groaned softly rolling over on his hard bed and shaking his head, sighing heavily. "I don't see WHY I was brought on this mission; Obi Wan is training Luke, not me." It was a complaint, which was very rare among Jedi. He felt a sudden, soft jolt, and smiled faintly before blinking in surprise and clinging to the edge of the bed just before the ship around him shook fiercely. With a groan, he rolled off his bed, forgetting his discarded robes, leaving him in only his normal Jedi garb, and dashed quickly towards the bridge, grabbing on to things along the way when sudden jostles shook the ship. He finally made it, and glanced out the pilot window solemnly. "Alderaan's gone?" "Yes..." replied Obi Wan, shaking his head. "Whatya mean it's gone?! Planets don't just vanish!" inserted Han, manuevering the ship the best he could. "This is the work of the Empire... Their ultimate weapon must be near..." Eimur's tone was distant, along with his expression as he gazed out the window. "I do believe you are right... Empirial fighters approach." "Well... If they're gonna take my ship, they aint takin us too!!" With that, Han dashed off down the hall. ~*~ Ramious sighed in his seat, eyes closed, and obviously deep in thought. His thoughts had been swimmin in the various and disadvantages of taking the Jedi up on his offer for many hours now, and he finally arrived at a solution that would have very little side affects. The Dark Jedi was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice one of his gaurds leave his position by the door to his quarters. He didn't even move as his personal gaurd Griggs approached his seat before kneeling before it. That was when he opened his eyes to gaze down at the other man. "Sir... I havn't seen you so immersed in your thoughts before. May I ask to know what is on your mind, M'lord?" he asked, sounding quite formal, even to the dark lord's ears. "...You don't have to call me that anymore, Griggs. I'm just Ramious now..." Ramious stood as he said this, indicating that the other should rise. "I am leaving the Empire. I will announce it, and tell all those who do not wish to come with me to leave the ship immediately." "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come to your senses, Sir," replied Griggs, smirking, his tone hinting towards a second meaning. "Though I am surprised that it happened so abruptly..." "Just shut up and open the comm!" Ramious said, laughingly, indicating the view screen before quitely adding, "Perverted soldier..." The soldier nodded, chuckling lightly as well, before wandering over to the communications control and opening all onboard channels. He saluted to Ramious, nodding towards the screen before backing away out of view. At the same time, the Dark Jedi appraoched the screen, standing tall before it, before beginning to speak to his crew. "Men... I have an announcement to make. I know this may come as a shock to you, since no one but my personal escorts know me very well, but I am leaving the Empire. It's been a pleasure serving with you, and I have an option for those who still wish to be with me, serving under me. I am taking this ship and whoever will follow me to the Rebellion where we will fight for the rights which have been denied most of us for much of our lives. All those who do not wish to accompany me will report to the hangars and leave this ship in twelve hours at the latest. That is all." "Well said." Griggs switched off the moniter before removing his helmet, his short, chestnut colored hair shinning slightly in the pale light of the room. "Thank you. Head towards the Death Star. We're going to support this Millenium Falcon and those onboard. Let prisoner number 562 out of his cell and escort him to my chambers as well, would you?" "Aye, sir. I'll get the tailors working on new uniforms for the crew." "Good idea. White with tan trim if you can. It seems so much less depressing." "Yessir." Griggs grinned faintly before bustling out the door, becoming wrapped up in a large amount of preparations to be accomplished. 'Now that I'm gone, surrounded by those loyal to me, and becoming a fighter in the Rebellion, I no longer feel the fear I once did towards Palpatine. He's left a scar, but it will cause me pain no more,' Ramious thought, sighing and settling back into his seat with a slight smile; he was content at last. ~*~ Eimur held his breath as the sound of booted feet echoed over head for e brief instant before passing. He nodded to Han, whom he was with in the smuggling compartment, and they both lifted the hatch, climbing out and immediately tapping the other compartments as a signal for them to also come out. The ex-Jedi sensed a gaurd comming their way and immediately prepared to ambush the unsuspecting soldier. The gaurd passed and then immediately crumpled to the floor as Eimur's hand connected with his neck, knocking him unconcious. "Well. It seems I've got my disguise," he stated before dropping his robes in an empty compartment and disdainfully slipping the uniform on over his tunic. He wrinkled his nose is distaste before slipping the helmet on as well. He glanced back and forth before nodding to the others, picking up the soldier's discarded blaster rifle and trudged down the hall, seeming to look for anything out of the ordinary, when in fact he was eying the other soldiers, in hopes of finding one alone an secluded. Eimur found one, and immediately knocked him out, easily carrying him back to the others, giving Han a disguise as well. "Good job, Mr. Jedi. Now, see if you can pick off another so Luke and Obi Wan can wear something,"Han suggested, looking himself over before nodding his approval. "I don't need a disguise. I will be going alone to attend to my own business," replied Obi Wan. "There's no more gaurds on board, and I heard something about them loading something or other onto the ship in a couple minutes. We'll ambush the loaders then make our way from there," Eimur added, glancing back and forth to make sure they still were undiscovered. "A'ight. Me an' Luke'll take care of that. You guys stay here, k?" Han commanded, immediately taking the leader role. "Right. Careful, though. You don't know how many are out there watching the ship." Sometime later, the whole crew except for Kenobi, the two droids and Chewie were outfitted for the mission getting their ship free of the tractor beam was keeping them imprisoned within the Death Star. Han nodded towards the communications tower just above their heads and the group immediately trudged towards the lift and took it up, leaving Eimur at the entrance to stop anybody from comming in. 'This is going to be a LONG day...' Eimur groaned mentally, shaking his head. ~*~ The silver-haired Jedi trudged down the busy halls of the command ship, looking about in confusion as soldiers laughed and joked freely about things that would surely get them executed if they were reported. He glanced at his escort, his brows still scrunched slightly, and his eyes asking for answers. Griggs merely grinned and shook his head, watching the tailor speed past with a hover cart covered in boxes which were undoubtably filled with the new uniforms. "Ramious has taken the first step towards freedom. He broke away from the Empire." Kenotahn's eyes went wide with shock, barely noticing that his mouth was agape. "I didn't think he'd actually DO IT!!" Griggs chuckled and patted him on the back, shaking his head. "Ramious has been plotting rebellion for many years. You're really not the reason he rebelled, either. The only reason was becuase his crew was going to stand behind him, his commanding officers were busy, and the ship just got refueled. We're basically set to confront a large number of enemies at any time. He found an oportune chance to break away, that's all." "Still! I didn't think that he'd actually do it! It's amazing..." "Isn't it? He's having the ship repainted, as well. Platinum silver.... wonderful color. Well, we're here. Please enter." Griggs stopped before a door crested with the winding form of a dragon, it's polished steel making it stand out against the bleak corridors. "You're not comming?" asked Kenotahn as he stepped through the open doors, only to have them slide shut behind him as an answer. "I suppose not..." Kenotahn swallowed slightly, nervously, as the chair across the room from him slowly turned, revealing the commanding officer of the first Star Destroyer to ever break away from the Empire. He steadily matched gazes with the other man, noting that they glowed with an inner power that had not been there before, one directly related to being free. A smile tugged briefly at Ramious' lips before it dissapeared, almost going unnoticed by the other Jedi. Almost. "What's so amusing?" Kenotahn asked, slightly indignant. "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just running over the occurances of the past day or so since your arrival on my ship..."replied the dark Jedi, resting an elbow upon his thigh and his chin upon his hand, gazing intently at Kenotahn. "You have stirred up a large amount of trouble, Kenotahn. Not for me, of course, but the Empire's gonna be pissed." The other Jedi chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I don't care much. They've practically hated me all my life... Why did you summon me here? Are you in need of my services?" "Maybe... We need to time our jump in hyperspace just right... So that when that ship is in need of a lift or cover, we can give it. I need a second opinion." "Ah... I'd say... we need to head out in aproximately thirty minutes. Thirty at the most, twenty five at the least." "Yes... that's what I've estimated as well... You're skills seem quite well developed for a Padawan learner." "I only have to undertake the trials. I will not degrade myself below the title of 'Jedi Knight' since my skills are of the same calibur." He chuckled, shaking his head, his mouth turning up in a smirk. "I expected you to say something like that. Your teacher was Mace Windu, was he not?" "You are correct. I'm surprised, you do your homework." Ramious slowly stood and strode down the metal steps, his jointed, steel boots clinking quietly on them before he appraoched Kenotahn, stopping only when he was a few inches away. "I do it well. I have been taught efficiency since I was very young, and strategy as well. I'd watch you're tongue while on my ship..." His voice was low, and the threat devoid of venom or malice; he almost sounded... insincere. "Excuse my disrespect." Kenotahn searched the other man's features, looking for something he knew was there, and dreaded, yet he could not find a trace of it in the other man's expression. "I have not had to use manners for quite some time." "Learn to use them... they come in quite handy." Kenotahn suddenly realised that the distance between them had been closed and their faces were dangerously close. He drew in a shuddering breath and swallowed nervously as his eyes travelled from the other man's, to his lips, back to the crimson orbs once again. A horrid, nerve-wracking silence stretched between them, as Ramious lips drew nearer his own, yet he did not draw away, for his pride was far too large to allow him to back down from even a challenge of this sort, even though the Jedi code ordered him to back away from this foolish deed. "You're tense. Calm down... I won't do anything to you without your consent..." Ramious murmured, his lips barely a breath away from the other man's, his eyes never leaving Kenotahn's. "This isn't just lust..." The heart of the youngest of the two hammered in his chest at those words, his breath catching in his throat. Could this man actually LOVE him? It was difficult to imagine, considering they had only met a few times before this occasion when Ramious had had leave to visit Eimur for 'treatments'. The two of them would meditate and attempt to balance the dark Jedi's mind to keep him both sane, and from slipping further down the path of the dark side. When the Commander wasn't with Eimur, he'd spend time with Kenotahn, who was only a year younger, and they would talk about many things which they couldn't discuss with the older Master Jedi. He was dragged from his thoughts as their lips brushed together, causing him to shudder slightly at the touch, his eyes fluttering in delight at the small and unexpected touch. He turned his attention back to Ramious, who was smiling, truly smiling, a small grin which erased years from his face and made him look kind and considerate. The other Jedi actually looked almost his age for once, not like he was thirty or forty. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kenotahn's lips as he gazed at the twin braids on either side of the older Jedi's face. 'ALMOST his age...' he thought with a mental snicker, before saying aloud, "...You need a new hair-style... That one makes you look like a kid..." With that, he pressed their lips more firmly together, massaging Ramious' lovingly with his own in a gentle kiss.He felt the older man groan softly, slowly wraping his arms around Kenotahn's waist and pulling him closer. The other Jedi returned the embrace, slipping his arms under Ramious' and breaking the kiss to rest his head on the older man's shoulder and closed his amber eyes in content, feeling calloused hand slowly trace patterns upon his back. "I love you... I want you to know that..." murmured the deep voice of the dark lord, his eyes closed and his body unknowingly rocking them to and fro. "I don't just know that... I share your feelings. I know that now, Ei Crella Tai... I love you..." ~*~ He growled softly in disgust, running a gloved hand through the knee-deep, digustingly murky waters of the trash compactors. Eimur glowered at Han Solo as he raised his blaster at the frustrating, armored door. "Dammit, no many how many times you shoot it it's gonna reflect of there and probably end up killing somebody! Let's just figure out another way to get outta here before they turn on the compactors..." growled Eimur, glancing at Luke. "Think you can get those droids to help unlock the door?" "Maybe..." He switched on the small comm unit and held it up to his mouth. "Threepio? Are you there? Threepio! Dammit, where can he be?!" "The world may never know..." growled Eimur, rolling his eyes in slight disgust at the droid. "It's not as if he has anything better to do anyways..." "Well, obviously he does! That's the last time I ever trust droids!" growled Han, plopping grumpily down on a mound of garbage. "Let's just find a way to get out of here!" retorted the exaspirated Princess Leia of Alderaan who had just recently joined their company. "Well excuse me, your worship! I don't see any way of getting out of here, do you?" Han's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Alright, chilrdren, play nicely. You need to have a cool head when thinking, not a hot one. So, just cool your power couplinks and actually think instead of harping at one another!" Eimur was obviously fed up with the two's antics. "I don't see you doing anything, mister.... what was your name again?" retorted Leia, glaring at him. "Eimur. And I am thinking of a way to get us the fuck outta here instead of wasting my time shooting at a reflective door and arguing like you!" The princess glowered a few seconds longer before huffing and turning from him, moving towards a corner of the room to seethe quietly. Han snorted and turned his gaze to glare menacingly at the polluted water beneath him, as if it would yield to his gaze. "Damn, this sucks... you'd think they'd clean these things every once and a while..." the smuggler growled, spitting at the brown fluid. Eimur's eyes snapped to Luke, about ready to warn the young man, before he was jerked down bellow the surface. The Jedi leapt to his feet, searching franticly for the other as the rest followed his example, hands combing through the water while Eimur instructed them towards Luke's position using the force. Suddenly, the young man surfaced, gasping and thrashing around, attempting to dislodge the thing from it's position around his leg. Han almost immediately reacted, drawing his blaster and carefully aiming before firing, singing the creature which then pulled Luke underwater once again. Again the team searched the filthy mess, their hope dissipating with each passing second before Luke surfaced a second time, gasping for air and spitting up water, a look of surprise on his features. "What happened?" cried Leia as she watched him splutter. "What happened?" "I dunno! It just let go of me and dissapeared!" replied Luke, glancing warily about at the water, his hair damp and disgustingly filthy from the unexpected dunk. The group glanced about as a metalic grinding followed by a loud 'thunk' caught their attention, five pairs of eyes glancing around the chamber. Han started shifting from one foot to the other as he watched the walls, tense enough to break a bone. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he informed them his eyes darting about as Chewbaca yowled his agreement. Suddenly, the metal around them squealed loudly as the thick, steel walls began to head towards one another, crunching all in their way. The group panicked, each grabbing something in futile hopes to stop the compactors while Luke tried repeatedly to reach the droids. "This just gets better and better, doesn't it?!" growled Eimur as he helped Han and Leia brace the walls with a large steel beam. 


End file.
